Sin is the prison, Seduction is the relief
by bigbad-redwolf
Summary: [Sister Mary Eunice/Lana Winters] Miss Winters got me very confused. Stupid ambitious journalist trying to follow the dirtiest steps of humanity in search of some new material. Such an horrible, delicious woman. Remember what you did to me? You seduce me without give me a chance for a relief. Now, with the Devil inside of me giving me, I shall seek for this relief.


**Full summary**: Miss Winters got me very confused. Stupid ambitious journalist with her keen insight and extensive curiosity trying to follow the dirtiest steps of humanity in search of some new material. Such an horrible, delicious woman. Don't you remember, Lana Winters? Remember what you did to me?

You seduce me without give me a chance for a relief. Now, with the Devil inside of me giving me the strength I never thought I would have, I shall seek for this relief.

_Whatever it takes_.

**Disclaimer**: All the characters that inspired this work belong to their respective producers. This fanfiction has no profit.

**A**_/_**N**: This fanfic contains smut. Not a big surprise for this twisted – _beautiful_ – ship. You also can find this story on _AO3_ or on my tumblr.

**ㅤ**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**{**The First Sin**}**

******ㅤ**

* * *

First impression at averse this time.

The first moment I laid my eyes on her, my body suffered from a turbulence not well known for my shallow perception of human relations.

Lana Winters. The journalist who had come to talk with Sister Jude looking to expand the horizons of the bakery beyond the asylum. Lana had a sweet smile covered up with those gorgeous lips in red lipstick – a color so sinful itself. I could sense a strong personality in her, but also a unconditionally soft and amenable light in her heart.

One toxicant and powerful combination. She was twice the woman I wanted to be.

In her company, I made countless prayers mentally to manage my words properly and hide the way she made me feel until we reach the meeting door of Sister Jude.

Even though for being so shaken by the intoxicating company of the journalist, I completely forgot knock before entering in the door and so I ended up offering a peculiar image of one of the patients taking the hair being cut by Sister Jude in a clear act of punishment for bad behavior.

Crying, regrets and also fear then. Sister Jude was severe because she should be. Understand the reasons for the brutality of her actions was my duty, but for being such a fragile soul I could never show a confident attitude towards authorities.

Miss Winters didn't seem have this problem, maybe it was clear by her confidence and audacity that she rarely stoop to any thing.

And like I said, she was really twice the woman I will ever be.

Weakly I headed out the door at its end as Miss Winters while pronounced herself to Sister Jude with questions that were answered brutally.

I just gave one last look at her from behind, then I closed the door permanently to finally release a restorative breath and move on with my chores for that day.

_xxx_

It was late night and my shift was almost over.

Things have been quite busy in the direction of the asylum because of the entry of the serial killer Bloody Face, it was so difficult to imagine how a young man looking innocent as Kit Walker could do to such types of atrocities.

But that was not my concern, all I wanted the most was to keep my mind away from issues that could corrupt me – such as the strong presence of Lana Winters, for a better example.

I just needed to go to the office of Sister Jude see what else she needed me to do before leaving for the day. It was not specified the reason why I was called for her, but I believe it is extremely important, after all I only received one note demanding my presence there.

But I didn't expect to find what I found when I open the door of Sister Jude, again without knocking.

"M-Miss Winters? What are you doing here?" I asked with my eyes widened in shock, but them end up reflecting in admiration for noticing her skimpy clothes while she was sitting on Sister Jude's desk. The orange light of the office was weak, but almost entirely focused on her form, and I could see that_ rude_ red lipstick was still fixed on her lips.

"Sister, I'm so glad you responded to my call. It was actually me who sent you that note. Please close the door and I'll explain everything." She replied with a smile that I couldn't capture bad intentions, but it was so _brutally _beautiful that I couldn't help but raise my caution. I didn't receive orders from her, I could just walk out the door and go home, but at the same time I really couldn't. Her eyes were focus on me and as much kinder they were, their aspect still bothered me.

Still, somewhat shaky I entered the room completely and closed the door behind me doing it soon because if I thought too much, I would consider running away again. Her head nodded in seemingly approval at my fulfilled task.

"Thank you, well, I have no doubt you're wondering why I'm here. Such an inconvenient person I can come to be." Over in saying those words, she swallowed a cigarette and the smoke exuded into the air of in a mesmerizing way that made me lose track of time, until she returns to speak. "I came here just to get my notebook back, whose Sister Jude had taken for me hidden for not wanting me to collect compromising information from horribly awful place. But as soon as I had access to here and and she was nowhere to be seen, came out of my mind: What leads a asylum at the point of having a closet full of canes with remnants of blood on its tips?"

I felt like I had been slapped in the face by Sister Jude with the questions of Miss Winters. They were so firm and almost sarcastic, so full of herself and it made me see that she had only brought me here because I'm weak enough for her to get more information about the inhumane things that occur in here.

I'm not stupid, I'm aware of all the mistreatment the pacients pass and even things made by Dr. Arden, I just have a hard time to take them into account because I'm too busy removing myself from my sins. I need God in my life and here was the only place where I could complete my prison, I can't let her to let me free.

"You are wrong, Miss Winters. I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation about any aspects you want to distort in your jornal, but I'm not so sure that you will go in impone for invading private property. Especially considering your condition." This made her surprise, and to be fair did surprise me as well.

I knew I needed formulate a precise phrase to her threats in order to ruin her, but I didn't know I could be able to. Must be something with the adrenaline that be in her presence caused me. It was very intoxicating, I felt real and not just an empty shell of tears and lamentations trying to react in passivity. _I felt good_.

But she didn't seemed to be feeling the same now. Her brown eyes seemed to want to pierce my soul and my body only react with involuntary shivers. She then crushed her cigarette in a ashtray and stood up from the chair, revealing her legs exposed by a tight skirt that denoted her waist so well curved while she walk to the front table, making herself press against the edge.

"What is my so-called condition to be considered, Sister?"

As if she didn't already knew. Sister Jude had said to me that the treacherous journalist was so sinful that she desired possess women in a way only men should. Just worries me how much I can resemble myself to this condition.

It was almost cruel. In all my gym classes I had to control myself to not watch constantly the other girls bodies, but when I got home, I started to touching myself in the shower making my mind remake those images to bring me to an orgasm. I never took a hot shower since I chose my last salvation: The wings of God.

Miss Winters was not interested in this salvation, she was handed to that disease and she was so inviting in those clothes that I began to suspect if maybe she knew of my own desires.

Realizing that I should give an answer to her question, I managed to lose all my progress with the strength of my previous comment, stuttering between my new one.

"I… I think you know already. I don't have to say anything." I could feel the tension in her eyes becoming more severe as I stopped talking, her eyes didn't offer the fear that normally Sister Jude's eyes caused in me. Even more because her attractive traces got in the way to any threat she made for me, but still I felt shivers inside for the seriousness of her expressions.

"You're an hypocrite, Sister Mary Eunice." She said it with such certainty, and my heart almost stopped. "An hypocrite of the worst kind. You are dying for being afraid of this place. You're afraid of Sister Jude. But you deny all this in the back of your mind because you are a coward hypocrite, even though I can feel by far you share the same "_condition_" I have, then shut your mouth when your tried to fight back anything against me."

Yes, I'm dying for being afraid of this place. But I'm also dying with lust for you right now. _You are right_.

I swallowed, unable to hide my discomfort. My shock seems to have brought in her a strange contentment.

"I-I… don't have this kind of… condition." Uselessly I tried to say it back, but my reply seemed vague and more focused on myself than really trying to convince her.

"Oh really?" Her voice then joined an entirely sexual vocality. Her essence exuded malice and provocation, it made my knees go weak. "So I guess you will not mind if I do this then…"

And _then_ she deposited herself sitting across the table, making sure to lift her legs and slide her bare hands in search of making it go up both straps of her panties to pull them slowly at first, until reach a moment where she simply plucked fully from between her legs. Such splendid matter are her legs, I could feel myself salivating in desire for seeing them now completely open while still supported under the table. My eyes were presumably glowing in response to all shivers this scene was offering me.

My anticipation and hypnotism only increase when her fingers began to wander through her wet entries, the stench of it was filling the whole room and now I could just feel myself getting wet, and in addition, also trembling.

"P-Please, Miss, I beg you to stop…" I tried to sound convincing in my pathetic protest, but my voice merely sounded weak and pitiful as a particular part of me didn't want that woman with a body so majestic stopped touching herself in such sinner way right in front of me.

A laugh,repressed by a delicious moan was the first response I received, just to be completed in a following comment.

"Oh, but I know what you are really begging for, Mary." She actually purred to me, while remaining firmly involving the thickness of her fingers rhythmically by her sex, providing more of my madness, as soon to leave me dizzy. She says my name like I was intimate to her, this was the worse - _or maybe the best_.

The ache between my own legs become stronger at every second I stood watching Lana fucking herself. Her head fell back and her hips writhing in mercy of her movements, it was more than exhibitionism, it was like she wanted me to prove what would be like if my fingers were in the place of hers.

That was all that I most wanted to avoid. The embarrassment I caused to my family when they found out about me was too much to bear, repressing myself to God was my only alternative to salvation. But I felt more safe now than I felt in years of confinement feelings.

Even then, I couldn't let her win. Evil has methods that seem pleasurable and tempting, but its resolutions always lead people into absolute damnation. I can't lose myself again… I just can't. So collecting all my strength, I express myself vocally more severely for the temptress still worn in ecstasy.

"You know nothing, Miss Winters! You… You are full of sin!"

Immediately this caused a laugh wickedly in her and I felt weaker than ever. Her head also returned to an more appropriate posture and she began to make intense eye contact with me with those brown eyes while her sweating chest was highlighting her social blouse half open at every measure that her fingers have become more and more aggressive.

"And you are full of shit. Come here, now." She husked in return, the moans that came next seemed to consume my soul, feeding a part of me that I so much wanted to repress. My eyes end up wandering aimlessly in the vision, but my lips tightened with the last request.

_Everything _was too much. The delicious rhythm from the fingers drove her hips to writhe against her touch a little off the table giving me some more of a view, she was _so_ wet.

And I felt my ability to remain reluctant to deflating. _I lost myself_.

"I-I can't…-" Regrettable. It was my last attempt at self-control. Put into prove after being completely in vain as she instantly shot back.

"Yes, you can. Please Mary… _I need you_." This time I didn't feel the malice of a manipulative devious woman, I actually felt the need for a woman aching for my touch. I've got to imagine that a few times before handing me the repression and the wings of God, but never thought it would be something so magnificent.

I squeezed tightly my long dress to hold my hands to not to give myself entirely, but I still led my steps to the prologue of the table.

At the same moment I finally came closer, her fingers had stopped touching her and they were elevated dangerously close to my cheeks.

"Take a taste."

I was ready to release one more lament in order to endorse my refuse for that request, that offer… But her scent was so close now, my heavy breathing intensified and my state was so clearly affected that it would be much than foolish to even try to refuse this time.

So at first I timidly wrapped her fingers for the first meeting with my lips, I had to contain a moan of pure enjoyment, my eyes locked with one touch and handed to the experience. But to the extent that I could feel the taste of her throughout my essence, I didn't stop. So sweet, more sweet than a candy apple, I couldn't resist the temptation to let go my hands of my dress and use they to support her wrist to bring more contact with the fingers to my lips. I lick it all, I devoured her and I hear her moan for me.

"Oh, are we hungry now, Mary dear?"

The way she spoke those words was like a melody ready to corrupt me further. She removed her fingers from my mouth and then laced them in the form of my chin. There was a smile filled of malice in her red lips and she seemed to have so much fun with the way my eyes gleamed watching her at that closeness. My face then formed a serious feature, I couldn't control, I just wanted to devour her as well as I did on her fingers… But like she read my mind, I was restrained and suddenly pressed to sit in the chair placed in front of Sister Jude's table with her in my lap intensifying our approach on a level so overwhelming that I didn't contain a moan at the touch of her body against mine.

"Now you're ready to be honest with yourself and me, Mary dear?" She asked with her lips placed next to my ear, I tried to touch her as I desired and needed, but her hands grabbed both my wrists firmly against the backrest. My body shivered in reluctance, but she remained smiling.

She wanted an answer, but I wouldn't offer anything without getting something in return, and realizing that behind my insistent gaze, she started rub herself in my lap, making traces of her wet extensions pass through the fabric of my pantyhose that covered my thighs completely.

My hips began to writhe in the chair, trying to copulate her movements, wishing desperately for any contact that she was not even close to offering me. I groaned and finally gave into her question.

"All right, yes! Yes, Miss Winters, I'm ready. Ask me anything and I'll be honest. But please, _let me feel_."

My words proclaimed in defeat made her lips forming into a triumphant smile that traveled through under my skin.

"Very well then." After saying this, she made the correct pressure to insert her knee between my legs while I could feel her core being firmly rubbed on my thigh. Immediately my hips reacted against the pressure, leaning to absorb more of her touch. Among these acts, she wrapped her lips aggressively on the skin of my neck and nibbled it between angry kisses.

"It is true that the patients here are not treated properly, suffer physical punishment and inhuman torture?" _Bitch_. She just wants to ruin the asylum. But I don't care, I just growled a "_yes_" gasped while I was putting my neck of the opposite side of where she received those kisses and bites in order to get more of them. Her hands still bound my wrists firmly, but the pain that grip caused was totally forgotten by her each movement on my lap and each insistent thrust between my center.

"Where are the documents of the Bloody Face's case?" This time her voice became more serious, her kisses had become angrier as she became frustrated by the amount of my clothes, while she didn't stop devouring every part of my exposed skin. She looked so fierce, I felt satisfied. I would give my life to her to just keep feeling it.

"At the last desk drawer, the sealed drawer, the small key is under the ashtray." My breathing was too difficulting my voice, but she understood my words. Finally tired of the limitations of my ropes, she dropped my hands quickly in order to use her own hands to remove my wimple and then slide her fingers on the zipper behind my back, lowering him to make me exposed all over my stomach. My simple bra didn't seem to have had a negative effect on her, after all she reacted just returning to hold my wrists and back to explore my skin with warm kisses and devoted bites, now on the part of my shoulders.

I was melting me into her mouth, moaning in supplication, but this was still not enough.

"_Lana_…" The use of her name being said by me for the first time had make her surprise, but more attentive to what I came to say next. "I'm giving you all I can. Then do the same for me, let me touch you too."

Suddenly she stopped moving in my lap, also stopped attacking my neck and shoulder with her lips.

"Oh Mary," She breathed it almost in a lament. Instead to explain the reason for her stopped movements, she decided place her hands on my face in a lovingly way, tenderly stroking a separate part of my blond hair in an act that could be described as an devoted compassion through her intense brown eyes. A few seconds then she drove a soft kiss close to my lips and looked into my eyes more firmly this time. "You have no idea how much I want this. How much I want to take this shame of pure girl out of you until you lose your balance, feel your small hands pass through my body in a shy way at first…"

While saying this, she brought my hands down to slide beneath her until she involve my palms on her covered breasts. "Until they become more aggressive and insistent…" For that, her voice became more sensual and serious at the same instant she had tighten my hands on her own covered breasts, I could feel her nipples hard under my touch. I was so hypnotized, trembling and moaning… Nothing I was not before, but now when I'm completely absorbed by the reaction of her body being caused for my touch made me to consider quit out her teasers and press her against the table to fuck her until the end of time and have her asking for more and more. _But…_

"But I can't." She said with a half smile forming her messing lips as she pulled off my lap and put my hands off her. My eyes widened in shock and reluctance, she couldn't _just_…

Wait, she was **_just_** collecting the documents of the case and her notepad to place them into her purse. I was gullible with that situation, I wanted to scream and make her give me any relief no matter what, but I was in so much shock that I couldn't move, all I would do was keep watching her paths.

When she apparently had gathered everything she needed, she then picked up her panties lying on the floor of the room completely forgot and instead of putting it in her body again, and she made it laid in my lap and lead her face to my ear to whisper.

"You see, I actually have a girlfriend so I can't be the one that will give you what you need, Sister. But I hope I have given you the necessary clarity so you can look for other women, until then, you can keep it as a souvenir." And then she gave me one last kiss at the base of my neck, making a perfect lipstick mark under my skin that was already marked with the previous bites from her. Without looking back, she went to the door and closed it as if there was no one behind.

Leaving me in a hot mess, with my half-open dress, neck marked and broken heart. My body fully aching in a mixture of anger and lust for all the manipulation and the seduction that was offered me.

A part of me wanted to cry and hide, try to forget this incident to only intensify my work to protection of sins. But a new part of me wanted revenge, wanted to fill my desire not with another woman as she suggested, but with her and only her.

I didn't cry that night.

I fucked myself hard in a hot shower to after I lie on my bed sealed her lingerie against my palm in absolute devotion and tried to memorize all the delicious aspects of her. Discovering a new definition of what would be indeed the hell.

_xxx_

Next day, I was possessed by the Devil.

Life is ironic as it should be. The crushing effects and my mundane limitations were oppressed and I didn't offer any resistance to the new presence involved in me. It was strange… If it was not for my meeting with Lana that night, I probably would have shown reluctance against the Devil inside me, but the advantages to copulate with him make us both work together in harmony to get what we both wanted: control over our lives.

And an even more delicious irony of life was receiving the news of the arrest of Lana Winters right here in Briarcliff. Oh, I could hear the screams of pain behind the door while she was getting her first electric treatment.

The screaming, her swearing… Remain me all the cries and squeaks that the back of my mind had released the night she had used me without giving a relief and treats me like I was nothing. Well, now she's the one being treated as such.

But it was not enough. I still want her, I was excited just thinking about the endless possibilities of what I could do with her now with my new strength and also with her entirely new weak position, however, very soon I chose a similar approach from which she did to me.

In the end of the shift, Sister Jude was out to have dinner with Monsigor to talk about their stupid dreams as she nurtured impure thoughts about him. And in the name of Lucifer, it's _so_ nice to know everything.

Especially about Lana.

Crying in her cell, thinking about her dearest girlfriend who had given her away, the _poor_ thing.

I might just have an orgasm right now just for the satisfaction to see her in this deplorable state, but my recent ambition repelled me to be content with little.

I made one of the guards dragged her out of the cell and took her to Sister Jude's office – soon to be_ **my**_ office – where I made sure to sit in the chair in front of the table the same way she did the time she called me. The Devil inside me cheered and encouraged my endeavors, laughing at a constant echo in the back of my mind while I involved a cigarette between my lips covered in ravish red lipstick.

My attention was turned to the door as its slowly opened out by the trembling hands of my beloved temptress. So fragile and pathetic now, looking at her still offered me shiver untamed waves. The surprise in her eyes brought me a sly smile.

"Miss Winters, I'm so glad you responded to my call. Such an inconvenient person I can come to be… It was actually me who you called here. Please close the door and I'll explain everything." My smile only widened by remaining watching her shudder while I directing myself to her using the same tone and the same words she used for me that night.

But contrary to what I did that night, she didn't shut the door as I had asked. This made the Devil inside me act brutally and close the door with just the force of his will and power. The impact made Lana's body shudder even more, however her eyes in shock still showed some bravery in attempting to meet mine.

"What do you want from me now? And what was that?!" She was nervous, anxious, depressed. I was just excited even with recent losses of control of the fellow inside me, so I decided to pursue further my goals.

"You look so sexy when you're nervous, Miss Winters. Life has a way of reminding us that: You take what you have cultivated." The pause I did was to engulf the cigarette between my lips still copying the scene she created last time. Those brown eyes followed me with absolute intensity and unlimited attention of them made me finally press the tip of the cigarette in the ashtray and return to speak. "Remember when you said you couldn't fuck with me because you had a girlfriend? Well, I guess that wouldn't be a major obstacle, after all, it was like she had handed you on a plate for me here. Isn't that _spectacular_?"

I let myself laugh between my own words. The fury of her eyes served only was an incentive for me to raise from the chair , then highlighting my red lingerie out my black rope… Causing the same fury of her eyes to calm down and bringing unholy lust for my skin. Her breathing deepened, her accelerated heart and she wanted me even trying to deny it with all her strength. _Oh, payback is bitch_.

My steps out the table had led me to its front, just the same way as she did in inverted positions.

"Now… We can do it the easy way or the hard way. Anyway, you will not leave this room until I'm satisfied." My tone indicated complete seriousness for I was saying, but she still managed to find reason to laugh in derision and express herself in harsh words.

"Welcome to the real world, Mary dear, not all the people will be good to you and not all of them will be willing to satisfy you. Now, I may be stuck in here, but I did what I had to do to trying to delivering for the authorities about the brutalities of this place and no matter how much I am tortured, I'll still find a way to be victorious at all this. I will not be your little _bitch_ just because you want to fuck me so badly, as I said before, I highly suggest for you to search another woman."

Abruptly, the Devil in me made Lana's breath been take as she was being choked by an invisible current of air, the impact caused her to fall on her knees trying desperately to gather some oxygen back, shaking in panic and gasps in pain. Her torture only ended after a simple snap of my fingers. This act made her breathing again.

Her hands fell against the texture of the wooden floor and her head down still trying to accumulate all possible oxygen, I walked over to where she was and pulled her brown mess hair from behind to make her face raise it until meets my gaze.

"First, it's Sister Mary Eunice for you, Miss Winters. You are really _my_ little bitch now after all. Second, I will not seek another woman. I want you."

Saying with satisfaction and exercising complete dominance, I end up showing all the grandeur and scope of our current positions. The firm watery Lana's eyes and made me even more insane with desire, if that is possible, and having on her knees in front of me was too much for me to take without reacting for more further interactions.

"You're crazy, Sister."

Her voice sound hoarse under the tone of her speech, but I could still detect the horny she felt for my scent and even more for my body. I believe we share the same adoration for the red color, which was perfect. The Devil inside me completely approve the entire situation existing between both sin in me and in my beloved temptress.

My sarcastic happy smile showed more intensified as I pulled her hair harder making her head twitch back, then I lowered my body until our faces are inches distances to only whispered between it.

"No, Lana… Can't you see? You're the one who made me crazy. Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"


End file.
